Torn
by speshkidd
Summary: Stefan has to choose, Elena or Klaus? He used to think he knew what he wanted but now he wasn't so sure. Starts after 3x01.


**A/N: Hi, this is my first fic and result of no sleep also i'm torn between two ships and really nervous to upload this. Also sorry it's a bit short.**

**Okay, let it begin..**

* * *

_Stefan? Stefan if this is you...you'll be okay. I love you Stefan. Hold on to that. Never let that go._

Stefan awoke with a jolt, his breathing laboured and body dripping in sweat. His mind was torturing him with those words, her words. They swirled around his mind constantly, never leaving him alone. She was the only reason he hadn't already given up on his humanity. He was holding on but only barely. The more human blood he consumed, the more his bloodlust consumed him. It made it harder to hold on and with each new kill came a more guilt, another innocent life he had taken. Each attack was the same, the hunger which leads to the hunt. The first taste of the victims blood and their screaming, begging for him to stop but he can't. He loses control every time and slips into the darkness. He could handle the black outs, it was when he finally regained control of his body just to lose to his mind to the guilt. To see his victims mangled, torn apart, barely even recognizable anymore. Frustrated he tossed his head back into the pillow as fragmented memories of his latest kill played across his mind.

He groaned, frustrated by the relentless guilt. Unwilling to think about it anymore Stefan wandered into the kitchen for a drink. Pouring himself an extra large glass of whisky he smirked, he could almost hear one of his brother's smart ass remarks when he was interrupted.

"Can't sleep ripper?"

Stefan's smirk instantly turned into a scowl. He didn't even bother to turn around; he could around imagine the amused smirk on the hybrid's face.

"You know you'd sleep so much better if you just turned it off." Klaus taunted unfazed by the younger vampire's silence. "You wouldn't have to feel it any more; it would be just-like-the good old days."

Stefan turned around just in time to see Klaus' smirk turn into his trademark grin. Slamming his cup onto the counter Stefan stormed back into his room shoving past the hybrid on his way.

"_No one likes a broody vampire, Stefan."_

* * *

Elena sighed frustrated. Damon was avoiding her calls and she was sick of it. The longer she waited for him to finally pick up was just more time that Stefan and Klaus could get further away. Fed up of waiting she decided to pay him a visit. If he wasn't going to talk to her over the phone then she'd force him to talk to her face to face.

"Damon." Elena called out as she let herself into the boarding house. Doubt had started to fill her mind on the drive over. If Damon really wanted to avoid her then it wouldn't be hard, she was only human after all. When she got no response she decided to check his room. As she entered she instantly saw him splayed out on his bed, a nearly empty bottle of bourbon in one hand. "Go away Elena." He grunted.

Elena just rolled her eyes as she walked over and attempted to steal the bottle only to be shoved away. "Damon stop with the pity party you're supposed to be helping me find Stefan."

Damon instantly was on his feet towering over Elena glaring down at her. "Did you not understand me last night, _he's gone._" He snarled. "Stefan isn't coming back so stop holding onto your pathetic little fantasy Elena."

Elena felt a rush of anger flash over her. "He's not gone and just you've given up on him doesn't mean I will." She snapped back defiantly. "Stefan wouldn't give up on me and I'm not going to turn my back on him."

"Hate to break it to you Elena but unless you somehow magically turned into Klaus then my dear little brother doesn't give a damn about you." Damon said sadistically.

Seeing the effect of his words he sighed placing his hand gently on her. "I know you want to help him, I do too, but we can't… he can't be saved Elena."

Elena just nodded knowing it was no good to argue. She was going to help Stefan even if Damon wasn't going to help her.


End file.
